


Kiss

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, More from Vinda prospective, Requited Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: “I want you to kiss me.”The words were unexpected.Never had Vinda thought she would hear the word ‘kiss’ from Queenie’s lips. And NEVER would they be directed at her. She knew this, deep down she knew.And yet here they were.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoodleontherun (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anoodleontherun+%28Tumblr%29).



 

**Prompt: I want you to kiss me.**

**Rosegold**

 

* * *

 

“I want you to kiss me.”

The words were unexpected.

Never had Vinda thought she would hear the word ‘kiss’ from Queenie’s lips. And NEVER would they be directed at her. She knew this, deep down she knew.

And yet here they were.

_Do you not already love another?_

_Do you not already have plans to marry him?_

_Would that muggle pet be happy to hear you have kissed another in his absence?_

_Am I only a distraction from your loneliness?_

Well-founded questions Vinda held would go unasked. Normally such questions would never arise within her. But never was there someone like Queenie Goldstein in her life. She knew she would not be able to handle the response, already preparing herself for the worst.

But that was not the only reason, Vinda found herself frozen, unable to speak or even move. She felt as though she were submerged in ice and that any move she would make would be met with resistance.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but ask. I’m inexplicably drawn to you.” Queenie began, speaking words that melted away that barrier.

It freed Vinda and she finally found herself able to take a deep breath, exhaling her permission, “It’s alright.”

And though she had not moved, she found their bodies grow closer.

This had to be a dream. Vinda was sure she would wake, though she willed herself not to.

Because if she would wake she would be met with the truth. They were not a match-

For she had killed. This woman could hardly harm a fly.

She was from a powerful family. This woman had nothing but a sister to her name.

She had learned to be cold. This woman felt like the sun.

Everything Queenie was felt refreshing yet so very familiar.

Could Vinda really let her concerns ruin this, possibly fleeting, moment of hope?

What was there to lose?

What was there to gain?

All thought was halted as lips found lips and arms found their way around her.

The kiss was innocent and sweet, timid and gentle, not at all what Vinda had grown accustomed to.

It was then Vinda believed she now knew why Queenie fascinated her so.

The legilimens represented something she had dreamed of when she was young. In that embrace, in that comfortable pressure, Vinda was reminded of youthful dreams of love.

Love that was free of constraint and motive.

Love that was pure and true.

Love that was comfortable yet exciting.

Those dreams of love had changed much as she had grown, they had all but disappeared until now.

Vinda could feel the other’s breath as it tickled her cheek, it signaled their parting. And as she watched Queenie pull away, she tried her hardest to steady her expression, to steady her heart.

“Interesting.” Came a single musing from the blond.

Vinda dare not ask what that meant, instead standing, offering out a hand to the other.

After a moments hesitation, it was taken and Queenie was helped to her feet.

Hand in hand they stood, both too deep in their own thoughts to let go, not wishing to break whatever spell they were under by breaking the contact.

“We must be heading back.” Vinda, ever dutiful, referenced the meeting that had possibly already started without them.

And with a nod Queenie turned to the door. Her hand gave the other’s a quick squeeze, deciding for them both that they would not let go just yet.

 

 

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _This was originally meant to be “all a dream”. But after writing to a certain point I couldn’t do that to poor Vinda ;_;_


End file.
